


nude

by johnnysilverhand



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light Choking, Smut, Threesome, this is rly just me posting my ultimate bisexual fantasy SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnysilverhand/pseuds/johnnysilverhand
Summary: The night started out fairly innocent, having a few drinks with your friends in the Blackwater saloon. You couldn’t help but notice a woman there having drinks on her own. She wore a black duster coat with a bandolier across her chest and long blonde hair tied into a braid. You’d seen gunslingers and bounty hunters, but none as intriguing as her.





	nude

The night started out fairly innocent, having a few drinks with your friends in the Blackwater saloon. You couldn’t help but notice a woman there having drinks on her own. She wore a black duster coat with a bandolier across her chest and long blonde hair tied into a braid. You’d seen gunslingers and bounty hunters, but none as intriguing as her.  

And here you were, laying in the grass under the starry night sky with her next to you – drunker than you’d like to admit. A fire crackled nearby, where a few of her friends sat. John, Charles and someone they called Uncle who was sleeping sound under a tree.  

“Come with me.” Sadie grinned grabbed your hand and pulled you to your feet. You felt a little clumsier than you thought you would but gained your balance quickly, while wondering how long you two had been laying under the night sky together.

She brought you over to the house, freshly built and unfurnished.  

“I don’t think John had the chance you give you a tour of this place.” Sadie laughed and pulled you into the dimly lit home. Her voice was gravelly and nearly as intoxicating as the liquor.

“You sure we should be in here?” You asked.

“Well, why not?” Sadie continued to pull you down the hall and through a door to a room with a mattress laid on the floor, and a bit of a mess surrounding it.

Before you had a chance to put much more thought into it, there she was in front of you. She pulled you in and her lips were suddenly pressed against yours. You froze. Knowing how badly you wanted it, but you hadn’t fully admitted it to yourself since you’d never been with another woman.  

Sadie pulled her lips away from yours and they lightly grazed your cheek. Her hand slowly trailed up your spine and then found the back of your neck, where her hand tangled in your hair and she pulled lightly.  “If you want me to stop, you should tell me now.”  

Without another moment of hesitation you fervently brought your lips to hers again. They were so soft and sweet, with some bite from the liquor you two had shared. Her tongue slipped inside our mouth and you could feel yourself melt into her. Her lips pulled away from yours again and trailed down to your jaw and neck, sending shivers down your spine. You wrapped your arms around her and felt like you couldn’t be close enough. You almost snapped out of the trance she had you in as you heard the door open behind you.

“What have we got here?” You could hear a raspy voice behind you. You turned your head slightly as Sadie continued to kiss your neck and out of the corner of your eye you could see John standing near the doorway.

“Come here.” Sadie giggled and held her hand out behind you motioning for John to come closer. You couldn’t help but be nervous… But excited. What was happening?

John came up behind you, slowly. Then pushed your hair to the side to expose the back of your neck where he planted a kiss. Sadie’s tongue teased against yours as you felt John’s stubble graze the back of your neck as his hands started to wander up the front of your shirt – making you weak. You could feel the throb and ache between your legs rising.

John’s hands were soon unbuttoning your shirt, exposing your chest. Sadie brought herself down and lightly teased your nipple with her tongue, making you let out a soft moan. John held you steady in place as he watched over your shoulder, his cock coming to life and pressing against your lower back. He slowly started to pull your shirt down over your shoulders, then tossed it to the side. You felt bare but so overwhelmed with pleasure and excitement you hardly cared. John stepped back for a moment and removed his shirt, and you soon felt his warm chest pressed against your back. His hands slid down your sides, between your hips and the waist band of your skirt. He slowly loosened them down as you kept your eyes on Sadie, who was slowly undressing in front of you, and grinning mischievously. Her breasts were pert and her skin looked soft and nearly glowed under the dim light.

John motioned you towards the bed as you stepped out of your skirt, completely naked. John kept an eye on you as you lowered yourself onto the mattress as Sadie followed. She quickly pressed her lips against yours and ran her hand up your thigh as you two laid side by side. She slowly spread your legs open, while looking up at John for approval.

“Good girls.” He said as he unbuttoned his pants. You couldn’t keep your eyes off of him as his length sprung from his pants. After tossing them aside he kneeled down on the bed with his cock in hand, watching the two of you intently. Sadie brought her hand up between your legs and lightly grazed your slit, causing you to whimper involuntarily. You closed your eyes for a moment, remembering how intoxicated you really were.  

Sadie pulled away and positioned herself between your legs. She peppered your inner thigh with slow and soft kisses. As Sadie teased you John brought himself up beside you, taking your face in his hand he kissed you hard. His stubble rubbed against your face, but it didn’t bother you. It only added to the sensations you were feeling in that moment. Suddenly you could feel Sadie parting your lips as a pang of vulnerability overcame you. John kept you under his mercy however, kissing you hard again. He moved his hand down to your throat and squeezed just as Sadie’s tongue grazed the top of your clit, causing you to moan as John’s tongue thrashed against yours.

Your legs felt weak as Sadie’s mouth worked against you, her tongue swirling and circling in. You started to shudder under her and John’s grip. It was building up inside you and rising, you knew you wouldn’t last much longer. You started to arch your back as your felt your climax coming. Sadie held onto your legs tightly as she continued to lick your sweet spot and John applied for pressure to your throat.  

“ _Fuck_.” You cried out, short of breath as the shock waves of your orgasm shot through you.

John loosened his grip on your neck but didn’t let go. You looked down at Sadie and saw her looking up at you – her eyes were wild and her cheeks were flushed. Her lips were visibly wet but she wiped them quickly with the back of her hand. You could still feel the come down and pulsating between your legs as she brought herself up to your face, kissing you as John held you in place.

Sadie laid down beside you again and John rose back to his knees. He leaned over Sadie and kissed her, you watched as his tongue swirled around hers and he slowly sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, nipping at her. Hearing Sadie whimper made you wetter than before. You watched intently as he slid his fingers into her, her breathing becoming more ragged. John then turned to you with his fingers still moving inside of Sadie. He kissed you once again and you could taste yourself on his lips. You brought your hand down between your legs and started rubbing, you were still sensitive from your orgasm but couldn’t stop. You were hungry for more. John quickly grabbed your hand away from your cunt and pinned you down on the bed, making you even hungrier.  

“You just wait, missy.” He growled.

He grabbed your hip and moved you over closer to Sadie with his one hand while the other continued to pleasure her with his other. You looked over and saw her writhe under him. John’s hand slid down between your legs and lightly teased you.

“How badly do you want it?”  

“P-Please…” You could barely muster the words, but you wanted it more than anything.  

“Tell me.” You shuddered under his light touch.  

“Please, I want it… I want it so bad…” He made you beg.

John pushed his fingers into you, slow and hard. He curled his fingers inside of you with a repetitive motion. Sadie turned to you and cupped your face with her hand and kissed you while John kept a steady rhythm going with both you. She left out a soft moan and it was easy to tell she was close. She quickly pulled her head back and gasped. John worked harder into both of you, and Sadie held the sheet below her tightly as she came.  

John slowed down then pulled his fingers out from both of you. He paused from a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow, then positioned himself between your legs where he teased your clit with the tip of his cock.  

You knew you were in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> (i named it nude because i was listening to in rainbows while i wrote it and THATS THAT lol)


End file.
